Waiting You
by Shiomiya Yuki
Summary: Kagamine Rin selalu menunggu kedatangan dari cinta pertamanya sejak mereka terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan sudah selama 10 tahun lamanya dia menunggu. Apakah diusianya yang ke 17 tahun ini penantiannya akan berakhir?
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting You**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**Kagamine Rin selalu menunggu kedatangan dari cinta pertamanya sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu dan sudah selama 10 tahun lamanya dia menunggu. Apakah diusianya yang ke 17 tahun ini penantiannya akan berakhir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Reading...**

**Flash Back**

Disebuah taman yang indah dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga, seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun tengah menangis karena sepertinya dia baru saja kehilangan barang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang juga memiliki usia yang sama dengan gadis kecil tadi sedang berada ditaman itu juga dan tidak sengaja dia melihat gadis kecil itu. Karena merasa penasaran akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mendekati gadis kecil itu yang memiliki rambut berwarnakuning cerah yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Hiks...hiks...Teddy..." gadis kecil itu terus menangis sampai dia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kamu kenapa Princess?" anak laki-laki itu duduk didepannya dan membelai lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Hiks... Teddy...hiks...Teddy hilang hiks..."isak gadis kecil itu

"Teddy? Siapa itu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu bingung.

"Hiks... i-itu boneka beruang putih kesayanganku" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan terbata.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari bersama Princess" anak laki-laki itu berdiri sambil menarik lembut tangan gadis kecil tadi dan tersenyum kearahnya membuat gadis kecil tadi berhenti menangis.

"Kalau begitu kamu cari disana dan aku akan cari disebelah sana" anak laki-laki itu menunjuk kearah kiri dan kanan kemudian dia langsung berlari kearah kanan dan mulai mencari boneka milik gadi kecil tadi.

Gadis kecil itupun juga mulai ikut mencari bonekanya disisi kiri yang ditunjuk oleh anak laki-laki itu tadi. Selama satu jam lebih mereka mencari hingga anak laki-laki itu sudah mencari dibagian tengah-tengah taman bunga itu dan saat itu dia melihat sebuah boneka tergeletak dibelakang sebuah bunga mawar yang cukup lebat. Boneka berung besar berwarna putih yang sedang memeggang sebuah hati didadanya yang terdapat tulisan nama Teddy. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil dan membawanya ke gadis kecil tadi.

"Hy Princess aku menemukannya" anak laki itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan boneka yang dibawanya tadi kepada gadis kecil didepannya.

"Teddy..." gadis kecil itu langsung memeluk bonekanya penuh sayang.

"Syukurlah bisa ketemu"

"Ano... hontouni arigatou eng..." gadis kecil itu tampak bingung ingin memanggil nama anak laki-laki didepannya dengan panggilan apa.

"Prince, panggil aku Prince ya dan aku akan memanggilmu Princess"

"Eh... kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Hmm... habis kamu terlihat cantik seperti Princess dan aku ingin jadi Prince yang akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Kamu maukan selalu bersamaku Princess?"

"Ia aku mau selalu bersama dengan Prince" ucap gadis kecil iru ceria dengan rona merah dipipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Setelah itu mereka kembali bermain bersama hingga sore hari. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka hingga mereka tidak menyadari hari yang sudah mulai sore.

"Wah... sudah sore Princess" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Ehm..." gadis kecil tadi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

"Tapi apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" ucap gadis kecil tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... kenapa bertanya seperti itu sih. Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi disini" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum dan membelai pelan rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Ia, aku janji" setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang kerumah mereka dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Sejak hari itu hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bermain bersama ditaman bunga itu. Selalu bersama dan selalu penuh dengan canda dan tawa.

"Ne... Princess" panggil anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa Prince?" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan ceria.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti Princess maukan menikah denganku?"  
"Menikah? Seperti Oka-san dan Otou-san yang selalu bersama ya"

"Ia seperti itu, Princess maukan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ia, Princess mau kok" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Janji ya" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ia janji" gadis kecil tadi mengaitkan jari telunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk anak laki-laki tadi dan tersenyum bersama.

Suatu hari saat gadis kecil tadi sampai ditaman tempat mereka biasa bermain bersama dia sama sekali tidak melihat anak laki-laki yang mamiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan miliknya itu, apa dia terlambat datang?

Gadis kecil itu terus menunggu anak laki-laki itu tapi anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak datang hingga sore hari menjelang. Bahkan gadis kecil itu sudah sampai menangis karena menunggunya dari tadi. Bahkan hingga malam menjelang gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menunggu. Hingga seorang anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun dengan warna rambut biru dan sebuah syal biru yang selalu dia gunakan mendatanginya.

"Rin kenapa kamu masih disini? Otou-san dan Oka-san sengat menghawatirkanmu Rin" anak laki-laki itu membelai lembut kepala gadis kecil itu yang merupakan imoutonya.

"Hiks... Oni-chan..." gadis kecil dengan nama Rin itu segera memeluk anikinya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Rin ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki tadi yang merupakan aniki dari Rin.

"Hiks... Prince... hiks...kenapa Prince tidak hiks... datang Oni-chan...hiks..." Kaito nama anak laki-laki itu tampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari imoutonya.

"Rin jangan menangis lagi. Oni-chan ada sesuatu untukmu" Kaito menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah imoutonya.

"Hiks... a-apa Oni-chan?"

"Ini hadiah perpisahan dari Prince sebelum dia akan menemuimu saat kamu sudah besar nanti. Dia bilang dia janji akan mencarimu saat kamu besar nanti" Kaito memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontinnya berbentuk nada G yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

"H-Hadiah perpisahan? Memang Prince kemana?" tanya Rin yang matanya sudah mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Oni-chan tidak bisa memberitahumu, biarlah dia yang akan memberitahumu saat kamu sudah bertemu dengannya" setelah itu Kaito membawa imoutonya pulang kerumah sambil mencoba menenangkannya yang sudah kembali menangis. Dan sejak saat itu Rin selalu menunggu orang yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Prince itu.

**Flash Back End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Ini fic baru saya gomen kalau ceritanya kurang menarik untuk dibaca

Untuk chapter berikutnya akan segera saya publis


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting You**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**Kagamine Rin selalu menunggu kedatangan dari cinta pertamanya sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu dan sudah selama 10 tahun lamanya dia menunggu. Apakah diusianya yang ke 17 tahun ini penantiannya akan berakhir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Reading...**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna kuning dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna putih dan juga sepasang jepit berwarna putih disisi kiri rambutnya baru saja selesai bersiap dikamarnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Kagamine Rin dan dia mempunyai seorang aniki bernama Kagamine Kaito. Dan juga orang tua bernama Kagamine Rei dan Kagamine Lily. Rin bersekolah di Voca High School sedangkan anikinya Kagamine Kaito sudah kuliah di Oto University.

"Ohayou Oka-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan" sapa Rin sambil menduduki kursi meja makan disebelah anikinya.

"Ohayou Rin" balas Oka-sannya sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi untuknya.

"Ohayou imouto" sapa Kaito sambli membelai lembut kepala Rin.

"Ohayou Rin" sapa Otou-sannya, setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Rin aku tunggu diluar ya" setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Kaito segera beranjak keluar rumah dan menunggu imoutonya disana.

Rin segera menyelesaikan sarapnnya dan menyusul anikinya yang sudah menunggunya diluar. Sebelum itu Rin berpamitan dulu kepada kedua orang tuanya dan segera berlari menyusul anikinya.

"Gomen menunggu lama Onii-chan" ucap Rin sambil menghampiri anikinya yang sudah siap dengan motor sport merahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Cepatlah naik atau kita akan terlambat" setelah itu Rin segera menaiki motor sport merah anikinya.

Begitu sampai disekolahnya Voca High School. Rin segera beranjak menuju ke kelasnya XI 2. Disana dia bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah asik mengobrol entah tentang apa.

"Hy...Rin-chan, Ohayou" sarpa Miku dengan riangnya,

"Ohayou Rin" sapa Luka pada Rin yang baru saja tiba dikelas dan saat ini dia telah duduk dibangkunya yang berada disamping kedua sahabatnya dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Ohayou Miku, Luka. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah... itu kami sedang membicarakn gosip yang mengatakan kalau dikelas kita nanti akan ada murid baru. Terlebih lagi yang aku dengar murid baru itu adalah laki-laki. Kya... semoga saja dia tampan dan keren" Miku bercerita dengan sangat senangnya.

"Kamu lupa pada Kaito-nii Miku"

"Eh... tentu saja tidak. Akukan ingin menjadi kakak iparmu Rin-chan. Apalagi Kaito-nii adalah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat."

"Ha'i Miku, kamu sudah terlalu sering mengatakan hal itu padaku" ucap Rin yang sudah terlalu bosan mendengar perkataan Miku tentang orang yang ia sukai itu yaitu aniki dari Kagamine Rin.

Saat mereka tengah mengobrol dengan asiknya, seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Rin hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan dia juga menggunakan sepasang jepit berwarna putih yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Rin. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah Rin dan langsung merangkul pundaknya dengan mesra.

"Ohayou Princess"

"Berhenti memanggilku Princess dan berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku ini adalah pacarmu Rinto" Rin menyingkirkan tangan yang sedari tadi merangkul pundaknya itu.

Rin POV

Sebenarnya terkadang aku sering mengira bahwa orang yang baru saja merangkul pundakku itu Rinto adalah Prince yang selalu aku tunggu. Karena mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama dan mereka juga sama-sama memanggilku dengan sebutan Princess. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku selalu merasa ragu kalau dialah orangnya. Sejak dia mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan itu hampir setiap hari aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Rinto. Apa dia benar-benar adalah Prince yang aku kenal?

"Ne...Rinto" panggilku padanya.

"Ha'i ada apa Princess?" tanya Rinto sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah, ada yang ingn aku bicarakan denganmu" ucapku setelah itu aku dapat melihat pintu kelas yang terbuka dan muncullah seorang laki-laki yang sudah cukup tua yang merupakan wali kelas XI 2 dan dibelakangnya aku dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku hanya saja rambutnya dipony tail kecil dan bagian depannya sedikit berantakan. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa mungkin dia itu Prince? Wajahnya terlihat seperti Prince berbeda dengan Rinto yang wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti Prince.

"Nah... anak-anak hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" setelah itu aku dapat melihat murid baru itu mulai mengenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"Hajimemashite watashiwa namae wa Kagami Len, Yoroshiku ne minna" saat itu aku dapat melihat dia tersemyum dan itu entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada senyuman Prince.

"Baiklah Kagami-san kamu boleh duduk dibelakang Kagamine-san disana" sensei langsung menunjuk kearahku dan murid baru bernama Kagami Len itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sensei.

"Ha'i sensei" dia berjalan kearahku dan langsung duduk tepat dibelakangku.

Dan saat itu aku dapat melihat banyak gadis yang melihatku dengan tatapan iri. Sepertinya aku akan dibenci oleh sebagian gadis jika aku berdekatan dengan Kagami-san.

Rin POV end

-Skip pulang sekolah-

Saat ini Rin sudah berada ditaman belakang sekolah yang memang selalu sepi. Dia sedang menunggu Rinto dibawah pohon yang cukup besardan rindang. Kamine Rinto adalah sahabat laki-laki satu-satunya Rin mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kelas X.

"Princess gomen aku membuatmu menunggu lama" Rinto berlari kearah Rin dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Ia, tidak masalah Rinto" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan denganku? Jangan-jangan kamu mau menembakku ya Rin" dan akhirnya Rinto mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya.

"**Jangan bicara sembarangan Rinto baka**" wajah Rin bisa dipastikan sekarang sudah memerah karena perkataan Rinto tadi, memerah karena marah.

"Jadi apa yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku Princess Rin?" tanya Rinto sambil masih memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan Princess?" Rin menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Rinto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" ucap Rin dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Baiklah tentang itu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Princess karena bagiku kamu itu terlihat sangat cantik seperti Princess" jawab Rinto yakin.

Rin POV

_'__Hmm... habis kamu terlihat cantik seperti Princess...' _begitu mendengar perkataan Rinto, aku langsung teringat akan masa laluku dengan Prince, saat dia memberitahuku alasan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Princess. Dan terlebih lagi mereka memiliki alasan yang sana. Apa Rinto adalah Prince? Tapi bagaimana dengan Len? Dia juga terlihat seperti Prince. Astagah... aku benar-benar dibuat bingung dan pusing sekarang.

"n...Ri...Rin..."

"E-Eh... ia, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu kenapa melamun? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Ti-Tidak, tidak ada. Yang lebih penting dari itu apa... saat kamu masih kecil kamu pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut sepertimu dan kalian membuat sebuah janji?" Rinto tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Hmm... ingatanku memang tidak terlalu jelas saat kecil. Tapi yang aku ingat aku memang pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat wajahnya karena itu sudah terlalu lama dan aku sudah tidak terlalu ingat lagi. Dan sepertinya aku tidak pernah membuat janji dengan gadis kecil itu" jelas Rinto penjang lebar.

**Deg Deg**

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdebar cepat saat mendengar perkataannya. Jadi Rinto benar-benar adalah Prince? Tapi kenapa dia bilang tidak pernah membuat janji dengan gadis itu? Apa mungkin gadis yang diceritakan oleh Rinto bukanlah diriku?

"Ah... Rin sudah dulu ya. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada ekskul sepak bola" Rinto berlari meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatku sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai dan arigatou atas saran dan kritiknya ya ^_^

Chapter berikutnya harap ditunggu

gomen kalau cuman dikit


End file.
